


Only Dreams Can Bring Me This...

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Slightly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Dreams Can Bring Me This...

Jodie Summers had always known she was taking a class with an amazing tutor, an amazing trainer, what she hadn't known was just how beautifully fragile she was. She had been changing when she heard shouting, following the noise once dressed, finding Jenna Michaelson, her trainer, all but pinned by a larger man, a rough looking one at that. 

"HEY, JERKWAD..."

That got his attention. 

"How about you leave her alone? Find someone else to yell at..."

He had advanced on her then and she stepped aside, her foot stamping down on his even as she turned to kick him in the nuts, all but throwing him out the door. 

"Jesus."

The words were muttered as she turned to look Jenna over, her touch soft on Jenna's shoulder. 

"You alright Jenna?"  
Jenna whimpered and curled up in a ball in a corner. Jodie sighed softly, kneeling beside her and gently gathering her closer, stroking her back gently. 

"Shhh sweetie, shhhh, it's okay, I've got you now, you're safe..."  
Jenna began hiccupping due to how violently she had been sobbing.   
"My poor darling."

Jodie murmured. 

"Precious girl."  
Jenna smiled weakly, her hiccupping breaking it intermittently. Jodie smiled gently. 

"Is that a smile I spy?" 

Her voice was gently teasing. 

"So gorgeous."  
Jenna mewed weakly.... well she tried to...but it was again interrupted by a hiccup which caused Jenna to blush slightly.   
"Such a shy little one aren't you?"

Jodie murmured, kissing Jenna's forehead softly. 

"Think you can stand?"  
Jenna shrugged unknowingly and tried to stand to see if she could. Jodie soon caught her as she fell forward a little. 

"Maybe it'd be easier if I carried you?"  
Jenna nodded.   
"Hold on tight baby."

Jodie murmured, moving to gently pick Jenna up, moving slowly to carry her out to the car, then drive them both home, quick but careful even now. Jenna mewed at her softly.   
"Shhh baby, just let me take you home."

Soon enough Jodie had parked, moving to scoop Jenna up again, wincing softly as she felt something give a little. 

"I'm sorry baby."

She moved to lock the car, then let them both in, lowering Jenna to the stairs before locking the doors and picking Jenna up once more to carry her to the bed, slowly lowering her onto it. 

"Okay sweetie?"  
Jenna looked at her, then around at her surroundings and then sighed and shrugged and began to undo her clothes. Jodie soon moved to stop her, her touch soft on the girl's hands. 

"Sweetie, slow down."

A pause then she spoke gently. 

"You don't have to... I don't... It's up to you what happens now. I'm more than happy just to stay here and keep you safe. I don't need anything in return."  
Jenna looked at her confused she wasn't used to people not wanting something from her in return.  
"Oh sweetie... what did they do to you?"  
Jenna shrugged.

"Whatever they wanted."  
"Poor, sweet girl."

Jodie murmured, moving to stroke Jenna's cheek. 

"My precious love."  
Jenna leant into the touch still looking at Jodie slightly confused.   
"Confused?"  
Jenna nodded.   
"I love you, my dear girl."  
Jenna smiled weakly.   
"Feel safe now darling?"  
Jenna nodded.   
"Good girl."  
Jenna mewed and again began to undo her clothes. Jodie smiled softly, kissing her gently. Jenna purred as she continued to undress. Jodie left her to undress, watching her carefully. Jenna undressed and sat on the bed looking at Jodie. Jodie soon moved to kiss her again gently, starting to undress herself. Jenna mewed.   
"Alright sweeting?"  
Jenna nodded. Jodie smiled and let her dress drop. Jenna purred.   
"Happy darling?"  
Jenna nodded and smiled.   
"C'mere darling..."  
Jenna moved closer to Jodie. Jodie smiled and kissed her gently. Jenna purred and kissed back. Jodie responded sweetly. Jenna mewed.  
"Okay sweetheart?"  
Jenna nodded. Jodie smiled and moved to slowly caress Jenna's breasts. Jenna wriggled at her touch.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yes"

Jenna meeped.  
"Still shy?"  
Jenna smiled and nodded.   
"Oh sweetheart."  
Jenna mewed and nuzzled into her. Jodie purred and stroked her cheek gently. Jenna purred at her.   
"Okay baby?"  
Jenna nodded. Jodie smiled and kissed her lovingly again, moving to stroke her hand lower over Jenna's stomach. Jenna began shivering.   
"Shhh, baby, shhh, it's okay."  
"Shivers of pleasure.... not fear."  
"Oh... good."

Jodie whispered, kissing her tenderly. Jenna kissed back sweetly.   
"My darling... are you still sure?"  
"Yes."  
Jodie smiled tenderly before beginning to lightly tease Jenna's clit. Jenna mewed and squirmed.   
"So wet..."  
Jenna blushed.   
"Such a beautiful girl."  
Jenna's blush deepened.  
"I love you."

Jodie whispered, slowly sliding her fingers into Jenna. Jenna squealed as she was penetrated.   
"Okay my dove?"  
"Yessssss... Press on..."  
Jodie soon did just that. Jenna bucked her hips.   
"Mmmm good girl."  
Jenna mewed. Jodie smiled and sped up a little. Jenna bucked her hips in time with Jodie's movements, even as Jodie upped her pace a little further, making Jenna mewl all the louder, Jodie had sped up once again in response to Jenna’s mewls. Jenna wrapped her arms around Jodie and pushed her hips harder and faster onto her fingers.   
"That's it baby, just like that."  
Jenna mewed and gasped.   
"Come for me baby girl."  
Jenna arched and came apart. She had smiled as she rested, knowing that she was safe here with Jodie.


End file.
